Dragons
Dragons are a very major part of SE, they range from dragons with 1600 health all the way to dragons with over 6500 health... With all these dragons, its hard to keep track of everything! So we are here to provide you with the necessary information. FURIOUS DRAGON The Furious Dragon is obtained after feeding a Red Draggy in the dragons nest 10 times... The first dragon to help you on your adventure is here! Health: 1600 Attack: 46 Range: 8 Delay: 40 Speed: 6 This is great for beginners when they join tourneys, and would significantly contribute to starter players teams...But the most important use of the dragon is for sacrificing for the Supreme Bahamut Dragon... STORMY DRAG ON The Stormy Dragon is obtained after feeding a lightning Draggy in the dragons nest 10 times...This is the second dragon to join you! (Usually) Health: 1650 Attack: 47 Range: 8 Delay: 40 Speed: 6 This dragon, like the Furious Dragons main use is for sacrificing, but is a great addition to any new players tourney team... SAYAN D RAGON The Sayan Dragon is obtained after feeding a Green Draggy in the dragons nest 10 times... This should be the best dragon to join you so far as it has controllable attacks! Health: 1700 Attack: 48 Range: 8 Delay: 40 Speed: 6 This dragon, like the Stormy and Furious Dragons main use is for sacrificing, but is a great addition as it has controllable attacks... DYNASTY DRAGON '' This series of dragons are especially good as all of them have controllable attacks and can TELEPORT.... Health: 2800 Attack: 74 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This series of dragons have a random ability to teleport but it takes time to recharge... ''ELECTRIC DYNASTY DRAGON '' This dragon can also teleport and one of its attack has UNLIMITED range... Health: 2800 Attack: 75 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 Nothing much to say but its good... Lol.. :) ''GOLDEN DYNASTY DRA GON The best dragon in the series, this dragon is usually available in the cash mystery boxes.. Health: 3250 Attack: 81 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragon can teleport but oops! I forgot to tell you... These dragons can ONLY teleport when its path is unobstructed... Lets say i put the dragon on my empire and surround it in towers, it cant teleport... But if it is outside of the empire fighting trolls, i can teleport it to the other side of the empire...... :D RAINBOW DYNASTY DRAGON(RAINBOW D RAGON) This is a unique dragon as not can it teleport, it can change into 4 kinds of dragons for short periods of time.. it can transform into a Crystal, Volcano, Death or Electric Bahamut Dragon... Health: 2900 Attack: 76 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragon can't hold its dragon forms for too long but nevertheless, can teleport... This dragon is free and available for claiming if you will play another SP game called Dragon City up till level 10... BLACK BAHAMUT DRAGON '' The Black Bahamut Dragon is an averaged powered Bahamut Dragon which is still good for newbies but not the most powerful Bahamut around... Health: 2600 Attack: 70 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragon is usually obtained in the Dragons Chest as a cash offer but is rare to be available in mystery boxes... ''ELECTRIC BAHAMUT DRAGON '' The Electric Bahamut Dragon is slightly less powerful than the Black Bahamut Dragon but still a good tourney team member... Health: 2300 Attack: 62 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragon is also available in the mystery boxes occasionaly and appears rarely in the ios App offers... ''GREEN BAHAMUT DRAGON '' The first of the series, its alco called just the Bahamut Dragon and of course, being the first in line its also the weakest... Health: 2200 Attack: 58 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragon is commonly and readily available for FREE in the ios App for SE... ''PALADIN BAHAMUT DRAGON '' One of the oldest Bahamut dragons, its a special Bahamut that was obtainable only when it was first released and as an offer in the ios app, and is not available in any mystery box or cash offer. Health: 2700 Attack: 72 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 Its a cool dragon and its a recommended buy for collectors if spotted as an offer in the app... ''PHAROAH BAHAMUT DRAGON '' The other dragon released with the Paladin Bahamut, it is also ONLY available as an offer in the SE ios App... Health: 2500 Attack: 67 Range:9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 The Pharoah Bahamut is weaker than the paladin Bahamut but is still a good dragon that would appeal to dragon collectors... ''SKY BAHAMUT DRAGON '' The second most powerful Bahamut Dragon, this dragon highly resembles the SBD in its body armour... Health: 4000 Attack: 108 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragon was first available as a cash offer, and is now regularly available in the mystery boxes, and it also can be easily found as an offer in the ios App.. ''RED BAHAMUT DRAGON '' Probably one of the most Bahamut Dragon, it is obtainable from both the collections and from the Bahamut Nest in the ios App... Health: 2250 Attack:60 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 This dragons most important use is as a sacrifice to obtain the Supreme Bahamut Dragon, but only for players who participate in alot of quests and PVP matches... If a player prefers to participate in tourneys much more frequently, sacrificing it for a SBD may not be worth it... ''HELL ABYSS DRAGON Only obtainable via old cash offers, but nolonger available now Health: 4600 Attack: 112 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 No spectecular skills or any OP skills but has goodstats and is good for a mid level dragon collector. FIRE EXTREME DRAGON '' ''A easily obtainable dragon, this dragon can be won from tourneys and by signing up at the ios app. Health: 5200 Attack: 130 Range: 9 Delay: 35 Speed: 6 Good for a mid level dragon collector, the fire extreme fits them well as a tourney member but is no longer useful when you get more extreme dragons. WIND EXTREME DRAGON A good unit originally obtainable only from potions, itis now available as offers every now and then, but is also a 50 Cash prize. Health: 5600 Attack: 140 Range: 8 Delay: 30 Speed: 8 An extremely good dragon, it has powerful skills such as its whirlwinds, and it also has a unlimited range attack that can prove useful in tourneys.